


Offer

by StarRoseColors



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mike Schmidt is Done, Takes place after Help Wanted, Vanny is Sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: He finds her trying to saw her own hand off in a gas station’s bathroom.
Relationships: Reluctant Follower & Mike Schmidt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Offer

He finds her trying to saw her own hand off in a gas station’s bathroom.

Vanny doesn’t really remember it. She remembers slipping into the house she shares with her older sister and their younger sibling, sick and trembling with the new person sharing her headspace, frantically packing two suitcases with clothes, making sure to throw their phones in the toilet, and grabbing the kitchen knife as she hustles Jesse out the door before Amy can come home looking for her.

She remembers frantically driving the truck she inherited from their parents, ignoring Jesse’s confused questions- they’re a teenager, of course they’ll be confused- too busy on making sure they’re as far as they can go that day. They make a stop at a fast food place for dinner. They end up parking at a motel when Vanny is pretty sure she’ll crash if she keeps driving.

She remembers Jesse falling asleep in their clothes.

Then she remembers their bloody hands gripping the knife and swinging, Vanny and Glitchtrap desperate to survive. Then there is a prick at her neck and she feels sleepy...

And then she wakes up in a bedroom, her wrist and arm bandaged. The door is locked when they check. An man comes in after a few minutes. Vanny glares at him. “Are you going to try and stab me?” he asks.

“...no. Where’s Jesse?”

“They’re fine.” he says. “They’re watching TV. Are you hungry?” 

Vanny wants to say no, but her stomach rumbles. She settles on a nod. He smiles, all the kindness in the world in that smile, and leads her out of the bedroom. The house is small, but it feels safe. They pass a living room, Jesse on the couch and watching some cartoon.

The man introduces himself as Mike Schmidt, former nightguard of Freddy Fazbear’s, over frozen pizza. Vanny recognizes the name from her and Amy’s late night research sessions. As far as anyone knows, he’s the only person who tried to sue Fazbear’s Entertainment who hasn’t ended up dead.

“Ever since my job, I’ve been working at bringing the company down. The families of those kids deserve it, as well as all the workers they sacrificed. I thought that it died when Henry Emily and Michael Afton died, but your presence shows it came back.”

Vanny nods. The job that Amy told her about had come way out of the blue, but she had agreed to it, needing another source of income for Jesse’s sake. In hindsight, she should’ve said no. Found another programming job.

“Now, I have to ask: is William Afton back?”

She shakes her head. “No.” she manages to rasp out. “I think they were trying to bring him back, but all me and Glitchtrap have are his memories. And neither of us like poking around in those.” She takes another bite of pizza to get rid of the iron taste at the thought of all the betrayals, including Amy and Luis.

Mike leans back with a sigh. “That’s good to know.” They sit in silence, listening to cartoon music. “I have a...offer, for you, Miss...”

“Valdez.” she mumbles, suddenly tired again.

The offer ends up being rather simple: in exchange for safety, food and shelter for the both of them, Vanny helps Schmidt end the Fazbear brand for good. 

She finds she has no other choice.


End file.
